vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim GSoC Application Template
Organization Name. :Vim ;Description. :Vim is a highly configurable text editor built to enable efficient text editing. It is an improved version of the vi editor distributed with most UNIX systems. Vim is distributed free as charityware. ;Home page. :http://www.vim.org/ ;Main Organization License. :Vim license (http://vimdoc.sourceforge.net/htmldoc/uganda.html#license) ;Why is your organization applying to participate in GSoC 2011? What do you hope to gain by participating? :We hope to attract potential contributors to the Vim project, and in the process provide the students a 'real-world' software development experience. ;If accepted, would this be your first year participating in GSoC? :No. ;Did your organization participate in past GSoCs? If so, please summarize your involvement and the successes and challenges of your participation. :Yes, Vim has participated in past GSoCs in 2007, and 2008. TODO: Success. Did any of the student become committers? Regular contributors? Features that got implemented. ;If your organization participated in past GSoCs, please let us know the ratio of students passing to students allocated, e.g. 2006: 3/6 for 3 out of 6 students passed in 2006. :TODO ;What is the URL for your ideas page? :http://vim.wikia.com/wiki/Vim_GSoC_2011_Ideas ;What is the main development mailing list for your organization? This question will be shown to students who would like to get more information about applying to your organization for GSoC 2011. If your organization uses more than one list, please make sure to include a description of the list so students know which to use. :The development mailing list is, vim-dev@vim.org. Students are encouraged to visit http://www.vim.org/maillist.php for instructions, and archives. ;What is the main IRC channel for your organization? :Freenode, #vim. ;Does your organization have an application template you would like to see students use? If so, please provide it now. Please note that it is a very good idea to ask students to provide you with their contact information as part of your template. Their contact details will not be shared with you automatically via the GSoC 2011 site. :No. ;What criteria did you use to select the individuals who will act as mentors for your organization? Please be as specific as possible? :TODO ;What is your plan for dealing with disappearing students? :While not full-proof, we will try our best to filter such students during the selection process. The amount of research, initiative, and community involvement a student has put in his/her proposal is often a good metric. ;What is your plan for dealing with disappearing mentors? :We intend to nominate co-mentors who will act as a mentor in the absence of one. ;What steps will you take to encourage students to interact with your project's community before, during and after the program? :The Vim community has always respected all kinds of discussion; the members are helpful. This provides for a friendly learning curve for the students, and keeps them motivated. We would request the student to discuss his/her proposals, or starting patches on the list and get a feel of the community. ;If you are a small or new organization applying to GSoC, please list a larger, established GSoC organization or a Googler that can vouch for you here. :N.A ;If you are a large organization who is vouching for a small organization applying to GSoC for their first time this year, please list their name and why you think they'd be good candidates for GSoC here. :N.A ;Anything else you'd like to tell us? :No (optional). ;Backup Admin (Link ID) :TODO Category:gsoc_2011